Camilla Reyes
|gender = Female |title = Comandante |affiliation = Policia Militar de Perú |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *''0-8-4'' |actor = Leonor Varela |status = In Custody}} Camilla Reyes is an officer in the Policia Militar de Perú, the special unit of the . Biography Meeting Phil Coulson Camilla Reyes joined the and eventually became an officer of the Policia Militar de Perú. In 2002, she worked alongside and befriended Phil Coulson, a high-ranking agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. stationed in Cusco, Peru, with 100 men at his disposal.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.02: 0-8-4 The Peruvian 0-8-4 Several years after first meeting Phil Coulson, Reyes runs into Coulson again while working to secure an object of unknown origin that was discovered in Llactapata, Peru. Despite an initial skirmish, Camilla and Coulson were able to discuss the situation with the object concerning the Peruvian government's interests and the local rebels, while also fondly catching up on each other's recent lives. When a group of rebels attacked the archaeological site, both Coulson's Team and Reyes' soldiers were able to escape to the Bus which began a route for a nearby S.H.I.E.L.D. base. Hijacking and Retaking of the Bus While onboard the Bus, Reyes has her men follow Coulson's traveling procedures, relinquishing their weapons before relaxing in the passenger area. While Reyes converses with Coulson in his office, he realizes that she is attempting to seduce him, due to being "more direct than usual", deducing that it is a ruse to distract him while her men take over the Bus. Reyes intended to take over the Bus in the interest of the Peruvian government in order to secure the 0-8-4 from S.H.I.E.L.D. due to a difference of interests and Peru's claim to the object as well as Reyes' interest in ruling Peru with it. While she is initially able to take control of the Bus, Reyes and her men were eventually defeated by Coulson and his team, who retook control. She was remanded to S.H.I.E.L.D. custody, but Agent Coulson expressed his confidence that she would soon be released back to the Peruvian government. Abilities *'Expert Combatant': Reyes was an experienced soldier trained in hand-to-hand combat, She briefly fought against Phil Coulson to neutralize him when her subordinates were taking over the Bus, but he was able to evade her attack. *'Expert Marksman': Reyes was a trained marksman, carrying a custom sidearm with her. She engaged in a gunfight against local rebels, coordinating with Phil Coulson to shoot at the rebels without losing any men. *'Expert Tactician': Reyes is an experienced tactician and field leader, rising to the rank of Comandante of the Policia Militar de Perú. She quickly devised a plan to hijack the Bus in order to gain custody of the Peruvian 0-8-4. She managed to take the plane betraying her old colleague Phil Coulson, but she and her subordinates where defeated because she underestimated Coulson's team members. *'Multilingualism': Reyes speaks both Spanish and English fluently. Equipment Weapons *' ': Reyes had a nickel plated version of the Colt with pearl grips as her personal sidearm. She used it against the rebels that surrounded her squad in Llactapata, and to threaten Phil Coulson when she hijacked the Bus. Relationships Allies *Policia Militar de Perú **Lopez - Subordinate **Perez - Subordinate **Cusi † - Subordinate **Vilca - Subordinate **Nahui † - Subordinate Enemies *S.H.I.E.L.D. - Allies turned Enemies **Coulson's Team ***Phil Coulson - Friend and Former Lover turned Enemy ***Grant Ward † ***Melinda May ***Leo Fitz ***Jemma Simmons ***Skye References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Policia Militar de Perú Officers Category:Multilingual Characters Category:Villains